


Late Night Something

by Marvellous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, it's late and I wanted to write spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wakes up in the middle of the night, Peter is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a drabble sort of thing...it was late and I needed to make use of the Spideypool feels I had. I guess this is sort of like in Deadpool (movie) and Peter is replacing Vanessa I guess? Enjoy

Wade woke with a start, his eyes wide as they adjusted to the darkness. The blankets on their bed shifted in the dark of the night, only lit by the dull moonlight filtering through the slits between the blinds. His heart rate elevated as his mind raced, going a mile a minute with the most random thoughts entering his brain. This wasn’t an unusual thing though. Ever since Wade had been diagnosed with cancer, there had been many nights like this. His mind just wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Shifting his weight as carefully as he could, he turned on his side so he could look at the younger man sleeping next to him. Immediately he started to calm down. 

As if on cue, Peter’s eyes fluttered open. Squinting as he looked at Wade, who was clearly wide awake already. “Wade? What time is it?” Peter asked, a yawn escaping his parting jaws.

“Late…go back to sleep,” Wade spoke a little to quickly when he said that and Peter was sitting up in an instant, sensing something was off.

“No,” Peter said seriously, reaching over to the bedside table, switching on the little lamp so the room glowed with a warm light, “What’s going on?”

Wade groaned internally. Waking up Peter was not what he wanted to do. He stayed where he was, but shifting to laying on his back once more so he could look up at his boyfriend. “Just thinking,” he told him simply.

“That’s dangerous, you know.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Peter’s voice was soft, gently laying his hand on the older’s chest, eyes finding his.

Shaking his head softly, Wade’s voice only wavered a little bit. “Damn it, why are you so fucking perceptive?” 

“Because I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend if I didn’t notice when you weren’t feeling good.” His hand drifted now, tracing soft circles into bare skin.

“Kiss me,” Wade whispered, voice on the verge of pleading.

Instead of saying anything else, Peter obliged and leaned down to connect their lips. It was a slow, chaste kiss, but didn't lack any of the love that they felt for one another. Peter’s free hand moved to Wade’s cheek and Wade’s arms moved to pull Peter closer. They pushed their lips as close as they could be until they noses were squished against the other’s face.

Eventually they pulled away from one another, Peter settling against Wade’s side, his face tucked into the crook of his neck. Fit like a puzzle piece. “I love you so much,” Peter told the other, closing his eyes tightly, reminding himself how precious every second was.

“I love you too,” said Wade, eyes still open as he waited for Peter to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism are appreciated...even if this is only a drabble :)


End file.
